


Waterfall

by Fitzrovia



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzrovia/pseuds/Fitzrovia
Summary: Damen touched the blindfold. “I’m honestly meant to not look at anything the entire time we’re in here?”“That’s correct.”“And boring,” Damen grumbled. “I enjoy visual stimulation.”“Yes, I believe I know that better than anyone. There are, however, other forms of stimulation.” Laurent ran a hand up Damen’s thigh and rested it on his hip. “I could reacquaint you with some. If you’d like.”





	Waterfall

There were many benefits, Damen thought, to being a king. But figuring out the logistics of trade routes wasn’t one of them. He’d been staring at a local map of Sicyon, Delfeur, and Patras for… two days? Three? However long it had been, his eyes hurt. It was… morning. Yes. Definitely morning. The palace at Arles really needed more windows.

“Damen.”

Laurent’s voice came from the other side of their room. He was lounging in a chair and leafing carelessly through some banal treatise he’d undoubtedly read several times already.

“Damen _._ ”

“Hmm?” Blinking, Damen finally glanced up. And back down. There just had to be –

“ _Damen_.” Laurent set down his papers, crossed the room, and pulled the canvas map out from underneath Damen’s elbows in one movement.

“Laurent!” Damen stood up and tried to grab the map from Laurent, but he rolled it up and held it out of reach.

“You’ve been staring at this map for days. You haven’t come any closer to a solution.”

“I was almost there!”

“No. You weren’t.”

Damen reached for it again.

Laurent dodged him, stepping closer to the nearest oil lamp. “If you don’t take a break, I _swear_ I’ll let this burn.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“All your notes. Gone.”

With a deep sigh, Damen collapsed back onto the chair and closed his eyes. He was too tired to fight, and his head pounded from staring at his scribbling, which was only becoming more incoherent the longer he looked at it.

He heard the map fall to the ground. Laurent’s strong, thin fingers were on his shoulders.

Damen leaned back and into the embrace. Laurent rested his head in the nook of Damen’s neck, letting his arms drape down his chest.

“My head hurts,” Damen said.

“You’re working too hard.” Laurent released him and stood up straight to massage Damen’s shoulders. “That’s supposed to be _my_ job.”

“If Sicyon had more roads, it wouldn’t look so much like we were favoring Delfeur.”

“We can work on allocating more funds for Sicyon’s infrastructure.”

“Yes, but those improvements will take years. Patras needs an answer in two weeks.”

The arms left his shoulders, and suddenly – inexplicably – a piece of dark cloth was placed over his eyes. Damen moved Laurent’s hand away and grabbed the black scrap of fabric, turning back and looking perplexedly at him.

“What are you doing?”

Laurent snagged the cloth back. “I’m _trying_ to surprise you, if you’ll let me. Hold still.”

Reluctantly, Damen allowed Laurent to tie the fabric around his eyes. “The ploys I let you convince me of. This is ridiculous.”

“Yes,” said Laurent. “Now, will you, for once, allow me to do something nice for you?”

Conceding only because he was curious to see where this could possibly go, Damen let Laurent take him by the hand. The door creaked open, and they were walking down the hall, the staircase, and out into the summer air. Despite being at the northernmost stretch of their kingdom, Arles saw its share of oppressively hot days in the middle of summer.

The palace had been comparably cool, but in the blazing sun, Damen’s Veretian shirt clung to his skin. Most of the time he felt strange wearing a chiton in Vere unless it were for an official occasion, but Damen found himself missing the breeziness of the Akielon garment in the sticky, stifled air.

“Wherever you’re taking me, it had better be cooler than this.”

“Perhaps that’s part of the surprise.” Laurent led him carefully down the steps.

“How long will this take?”

Laurent said nothing. Another door creaked open. A horse snorted. Laurent was pulling him into… a carriage?

“Watch your head.”

“How? I can’t see anything.”

Putting a hand on top of Damen’s head, Laurent pushed him down and into the carriage. The seat was… hard. And the interior smelled like untreated wood. This was definitely not a royal carriage.

“Some ground rules are in order,” Laurent said. Damen could feel him take a seat next to him on the narrow bench. He shut the door, and the cart began to move.

 “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ve already told me that.” Laurent pressed two fingers against Damen’s lips. “First, no looking. You’ll ruin my plan, as you so often and frustratingly do. Second, while we’re away, there is to be no mention of this trade deal. In fact, I think it’s best we eliminate the words ‘Sicyon’ and ‘Delfeur’ from our vocabulary for the time being.”

“Just how long are you planning to kidnap me?” Damen tried to move a hand to the blindfold, but Laurent pushed it down. The cart bumped along the uneven cobbles.

“Kidnap you?” He put a hand on Damen’s leg and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “By all means, stop this charade if you’d like. Remove the blindfold, have us turned around, and go back inside.”

At Damen’s silence, Laurent laughed smugly.

Some time passed. The road grew bumpier.

Damen touched the blindfold. “I’m honestly meant to not look at anything the entire time we’re in here?”

“That’s correct.”

“And boring,” Damen grumbled. “I enjoy visual stimulation.”

“Yes, I believe I know that better than anyone. There are, however, other forms of stimulation.” Laurent ran a hand up Damen’s thigh and rested it on his hip. “I could reacquaint you with some. If you’d like.”

Reaching for Damen’s hand, Laurent pushed it under his shirt. As he held on to Damen’s wrist, he moved it up his chiseled stomach. He was pressing himself against Damen now. Kissing him. Lips parting, Damen welcomed the warm slide of Laurent’s tongue into his mouth. Their kissing grew into something more, and Damen wrapped his fingers into Laurent’s soft hair, tugging his head back as he ran soft kisses down his neck.

Laurent straddled his lap, pulling the blindfold tighter. Damen groaned when Laurent pushed down against him, wishing desperately for the simpler access a chiton provided. Without his vision, he fumbled with them as much as he had the first few times he’d attended Laurent.

“I have an idea,” Damen tugged hard at the strings on Laurent’s shirt. “Let’s outlaw laces altogether.”

Laurent made quick work of Damen’s laces, and his shirt was open in seconds. Running his sword-calloused palms across Damen’s chest, he said, “You need to learn to appreciate a challenge.”

“I managed to attract _your_ attention; didn’t I?”

A single, amused chuckle. “A surprise, then. You’ve never been great with those. With letting someone else…”

Laurent tweaked Damen’s nipple between his thumb and index finger. The unexpected sensation sent chills down his back.

Damen gasped. “Letting someone else… what?”

Laurent rocked into him, pushing him back hard against the back of the carriage. “Take control.”

The damned laces were too difficult. Damen helplessly fumbled with Laurent’s shirt as Laurent laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“And here I thought I’d managed to civilize you,” Laurent murmured against his mouth. He took Damen’s hands and moved them downward. “You might find the lower ones easier to manage.”

He didn’t.

Laurent took Damen’s hand and pressed it against himself, moaning as he rubbed it up and down his still-clothed hardness.

“Must I do everything?” Laurent whispered.

“If I could take this off, just while we’re in the carriage…”

“Nonsense.” Laurent loosened the laces himself and slid Damen’s finger between them.

Damen pushed Laurent down on the bench. Placing himself between Laurent’s legs, he pulled Laurent’s pants down to his ankles. And stopped.

“Wait a moment. I’m the one being dragged – blindly, I might add – to an undisclosed location. _Why_ should I do this?”

“Damen, come _on…_ ” He could hear the overwhelming fondness in Laurent’s voice. _“_ Don’t you want to have a bit of fun before we get to our destination?”

“Of which I know nothing?”

A sigh. “Why can’t you just appreciate the anticipation of a surprise?”

“Probably because they’ve led to my enslavement and stabbing in the past.”

Laurent was laughing again. “I promise not to enslave or stab you. Ever.”

“King Laurent of Vere. Always the romantic. Troubadours will write ballads of your mawkish affections.”

“Fine,” Laurent conceded.

He guided Damen back onto the benchand unlaced his pants. Damen lifted his hips off the carriage seat, and Laurent slid them down to his ankles. In the back of his mind, Damen realized the carriage was stuffy, but that inkling of a thought was quickly put to rest when Laurent wrapped his hand around Damen’s cock and began to work him slowly with the rhythm of the cart.

Laurent’s hot breath ghosted over him the moment before he took the tip into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue. Damen bucked upward on impulse, winding his hand into Laurent’s sweat-dampened hair. Laurent continued to work the length with thrusts of his hand.

“I need to feel you. Deeper.” Damen gripped Laurent’s hair, perhaps a bit too hard. Laurent removed his hand and let Damen push his head down, a long slide that did not end until Laurent’s throat opened up and his lips touched the soft skin at the base of Damen’s cock.

With a groan muffled by Damen’s length, Laurent gripped his wrists and pushed them down against the carriage seat. He dipped his head down, jerking Damen in slow, calculated movements. Slowly he slid Damen out of his mouth and continued to use his hand.

He was climbing on top of Damen again. Hand wet from his own spit, Laurent stuck three fingers inside Damen’s mouth, holding it open as he ground his hips against him.

There was something so pure – so raw – in enjoying Laurent’s body without his sight. Even when they fucked in the middle of the night when all of the lamps had been extinguished, Damen could see Laurent’s silhouette. He still knew what he was going to do with his hands or his mouth or his cock. Now, Laurent’s next moves were completely shrouded in mystery like they’d been before he’d opened himself to Damen.

Removing his fingers from Damen’s mouth, Laurent pressed their cocks together and wound his hand around both of them. He moved his hand up and down their lengths, and Damen tangled his hand in Laurent’s hair again and pulled his head forward, missing his target but managing to capture the corner of Laurent’s parted lips.

“Nice try.” Laurent grinned against Damen’s cheek before capturing his lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He released Damen and slid between his legs again, running his hot, wet tongue in circles around the head of Damen’s cock. He slid down on it completely, bobbing his head up and down. The sensation was amazing – and too much. Damen could feel himself getting close.

The cart stopped.

Damen froze and began to push Laurent away from him. Gripping Damen’s wrists, he held them down against the seat and continued the fast, precise bob of his head.

Laurent was too good. Damen was going to come whether he wanted to or not.

The carriage door opened. “Highness. Exalted. We’ve arrived.”

With his fingers digging into the carriage seat and Laurent’s mouth around him, Damen came, throwing his head back as a pure, unbridled groan escaped his throat. Laurent bobbed up and down a few more times before releasing him.

As the waves of orgasm subsided, a deep sense of shame and embarrassment settled over Damen. He could only imagine what ran through the driver’s mind. What it looked like to see the King of Vere bobbing his mouth up and down on the King of Akielos’s cock. He thought of Laurent lifting his head and looking the driver straight in the eye as he swallowed. The driver would, no doubt, casually reveal this information to the rest of the house like one might talk about an unexpected cloudburst on a sunny day.

“Well? Come on,” Laurent said.

Damen gestured to the blindfold. Then to the open shirt. And finally to his waning but still very obvious erection.

Laurent entwined his fingers with Damen’s. “My modest Akielon. There’s no one around for miles.”

“The driver –”

“—is Veretian, and has already seen me on my knees with my lips around your cock. Might I remind you that two years ago, I walked through the Palace at Ios stark naked at your request?”

“But –”

“And have continued, despite my natural inclination to modesty, to honor the strange Akielon traditions that require profoundly gratuitous amounts of nudity?”

“You just swallowed another man’s come in public, and you’re telling me you have a natural inclination to _modesty_?”

“If you’re so bothered, take off the blindfold.” Laurent tightened it. “I’m hardly stopping you.”

Damen pulled up and laced his pants before he allowed Laurent to lead him by the hand out of the carriage. He knew that Laurent wouldn’t lie to him – that the driver was probably the only person around for miles, but he felt a rush when he considered the off-chance that Laurent was parading him – open-shirted and half-hard – through the crowded streets of Arles.

But the road beneath his feet was clearly hard-packed dirt, and he heard nothing but the sounds of birds and a breeze gently blowing through the trees. There was the sound of snapping reins and a “Hyah!” as the cart drove away.

“I can only assume we’re without transportation now,” said Damen.

Laurent stopped in front of him and pulled him into a kiss, tucking his thumb under Damen’s chin. “Just trust me.”

Laurent led him by the hand onto softer ground where long grass caught in his ankles. He wound his hand around Damen’s wrist and pulled it forward until he was touching a coarse mane.

“You’ve brought horses.”

“I’ve brought _one_ horse,” said Laurent. “You can’t very well lead one right now. Do you need help getting on?”

Damen felt for the stirrup and stuck his foot in, grabbing the horse’s mane and swinging himself easily onto it. “I could manage this with both hands tied behind my back.”

Laurent swung up in front of him, pushing himself back into Damen. “What else can you manage with both hands tied behind your back?”

He wound his arms around Laurent’s chest and nipped playfully at the back of his neck.

“We’ll be there soon enough,” said Laurent. He kissed Damen ever-so-chastely and kicked the horse to a walk.

Damen moved his hands to rest on Laurent’s hips. He hardly needed the support; he’d been riding all his life. But he liked the thought of Laurent’s clothed figure beneath his hands, waiting until they got to, well, wherever they were going, to strip it off of him, piece by piece. He’d held onto those hips so many times. Felt Laurent’s warm skin beneath his fingers. The hard, angles of his muscular body as he arched back against Damen’s thrusts.

Damen slipped a hand underneath Laurent’s shirt and slowly ran his fingers across his taut, muscular shoulder blades.

“You’re making the horse uncomfortable.” Laurent teased, leaning back into Damen’s embrace.

“Since removing this blindfold is frowned upon, you’ve left me with no choice but to explore with my hands.”

“Control yourself. We’re nearly there.”

“And _then_ I’ll have use of my eyes again?”

“We’ll see.”

“Is that wordplay, or a promise?”

As they drew closer to their destination, the sound of rushing water filled his ears. Laurent stopped the horse and dismounted before taking Damen’s hand.

“I can handle this, thanks.”

“Damen,” Laurent grumbled. “Occasionally I do things just to be romantic.”

Smiling, Damen let Laurent guide him off of the horse. The ground beneath his feet was soft, and small branches cracked with each step.

“Ready?” Laurent pulled the blindfold off of Damen’s eyes.

Damen gasped as he stared across the lush, green landscape. They were standing at the top of a rocky gorge overlooking a tall, thin waterfall that gushed into pristine blue pool below. Further along, it narrowed into a creek that meandered through the ravine.

Laurent cleared his throat. He looked nervous. “Auguste used to take me here when the pressures of court life were too much. I haven’t been here since, well...”

“Laurent…” Damen managed, his heart swelling.

“I brought a tent. I thought we might make camp for a night. Maybe two?”

“I –”

“If you want to go back, we can. I know the trade route is important –”

Laurent’s sudden unease at his elaborate plan was too much for Damen. He drew Laurent in for a kiss, and Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck.

When they pulled back, he pressed his forehead against Laurent’s. “It’s perfect.”

Laurent grinned with a shyness Damen hadn’t seen in a long time. “Do you want to walk down?”

When they got to the bottom, Laurent sat down on a large, flat rock, pulled off his boots, and dipped his toes into the water. Taking off his own boots, Damen walked precariously over the pebbles and straddled Laurent from behind.

“How’s the water?”

“Warm enough,” Laurent said. “We can swim. If you’d like.”

Slipping in front of Laurent, Damen paid the water no heed as it seeped halfway up his calves. He undid the front of Laurent’s shirt with quick precision and opened it fully, exposing his ivory skin as he took it off and threw it onto dry ground. Damen’s shirt was still open from their short-lived escapades in the carriage, and Laurent slipped it off with ease.

Damen smiled as his fingers found the laces on Laurent’s pants. “You didn’t even bother to lace these back up all the way.”

“I didn’t see much of a point.” He helped Damen pull them down the rest of the way and set them aside with his boots. He threw the remainder of his clothing into a messy heap a few feet from the spring.

“You still have your pants on. Why are you standing in the water?” Laurent asked, amused, as he took Damen’s hands and pulled him onto the rock. He helped Damen out of them and draped them over the rock. “They’ll dry quickly in the sun, not that I didn’t have a change of clothes packed for you.”

Thoughtful, as always.

Laurent glanced around, frowning. “There used to be a branch over there. With a rope to swing into the… but I suppose it’s rotted away.”

Damen pulled Laurent close. “It’s been a long time.”

He gave Damen’s hip a squeeze and waded waist-deep into the pool. Laurent knelt down in the water and raised his head to the sky, closing his eyes as he basked in the light of the summer sun. He was somehow more breathtaking than usual: golden hair shimmering in light as he leaned back and let the water lap at his locks.

“You’re going to burn.” Damen waded in after him.

“Oh, undoubtedly.”

Laurent let himself float on his back to the surface, and Damen positioned himself so Laurent could rest his head on his chest. Damen ran his fingers through Laurent’s wet hair, and Laurent opened his eyes and smiled up at him. His blue eyes were relaxed, if a bit forlorn.

“Are you all right?” Damen asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Laurent…”

Laurent sat up and turned to face Damen. The water dripped down his forehead, and he blinked it away. “Let me share this place with you.”

Taking Damen’s hand, Laurent led him through the pool toward the waterfall. At the deepest point, it only came up to Laurent’s shoulders. “I had to tread water last time I was here.”

Laurent led Damen under the cascading water. It crashed in powerful bursts against his head and shoulders, relieving whatever tension remained. Laurent took him by the hand again and pulled him to a place where the falls were lighter. Water streaming down his face, Laurent reached through the chest-deep water and cupped Damen’s chin.

Damen slid an arm behind Laurent’s back, and Laurent lifted his legs, wrapping them around Damen’s midsection. He kissed Laurent – lightly, sweetly.

He expected Laurent’s mood to stay a bit nostalgic, but a tension grew in the midst of their tangled, naked limbs. Soon Damen found himself working Laurent’s cock, and Laurent reciprocated gladly.

“I want more than your hand,” said Laurent.

“My mouth?”

“ _More_ than your mouth.”

Laurent took Damen’s hand and led him out of the pool, their bodies drying quickly in the sun. Pushing Damen down onto the large, flat rock where they had undressed, Laurent ran kisses down his torso.

“Did you pack…?”

Smiling coyly, Laurent pressed a finger to Damen’s lips. “Honestly, Damen, don’t you know me at all?”

He got up, leaving Damen alone and exposed on the rock. Damen pumped himself, watching appreciatively the back of Laurent’s nude figure as he walked away and rummaged through one of the pockets of his pants. He came back with a bottle of oil gripped in his hand.

Standing over Damen, Laurent waved the bottle playfully in front of him. “Do you want this on you? Or in you?”

Damen groaned in response, not entirely sure how to respond to Laurent’s question. Still standing, Laurent wrapped his hand around his own cock and moved it up and down slowly, watching Damen with lustful eyes.

“Well?” Laurent pressed. Leaning toward his lover, he spread Damen’s legs apart and ran a finger lightly down Damen’s length, and then lower, lower, to touch the place only Laurent had ever known.

“I… I don’t…” Damen muttered.

“It’s a simple question.”

A simple question? Usually one act led to another quite naturally. There were no _questions_ involved. No verbal choices to be made – only physical ones that they acted out in the heat of the moment between filthy words.

Laurent set the bottle down and climbed over Damen, grinding their hips together. “I have a theory.”

“A theory.”

“You prefer being on top.” Laurent leaned down and sucked hard at Damen’s neck.

“That’s not a theory,” Damen said breathlessly into Laurent’s damp hair. “That’s a fact.”

“Hmm…” Laurent reached down again, cupping the space between Damen’s buttocks. “Are you sure? Because sometimes you don’t act like it.”

“I…”

“Flip over,” Laurent said. “Or flip _me_ over.”

The decision lay in front of him. An unuttered preference itched somewhere in the back of his mind. Laurent watched him expectedly, running his thumb over the most sensitive part of Damen’s body. If this had been any man but Laurent, Damen would be deep inside already, enjoying the moans of pleasure his partner elicited.

“It’s not a fair choice when you’re touching me like that.”

Laurent removed his hand. “You’re right.” He gripped Damen’s ass, digging his short, sharp fingernails into the sensitive skin.

“Laurent…” Damen managed.

“You know what I think?” Laurent lifted Damen’s legs, pressing himself against his entrance. “I think you _prefer_ me fucking you.”

Flushed and impossibly aroused, Damen could say nothing. Could think of nothing but Laurent’s gravely words, spilling out so crudely, first in Veretian, and then in Akielon.

“And sometimes,” Laurent reached for the bottle. “I don’t even think you want to be romanced. Sometimes, I think you just want to be flipped over and fucked. Like a cheap house boy.”

“Then do it,” Damen said. “Flip me over and fuck me.”

Grinning wickedly, Laurent grabbed Damen by the shoulders. Damen turned over. It hurt, vaguely, to feel the rock on his knees. They would no doubt be swollen and bruised tomorrow.

“I’m always so careful to prepare you first,” said Laurent. The bottle popped open. “But why, I wonder? Do you really need me to be so gentle?”

Damen could hear the sound of Laurent’s hand traveling up and down his oil-slicked cock. He pressed the length between Damen’s cheeks and held them together, sliding himself up and down. They’d never tried this – Damen had never even _thought_ to try this – but it was turning him on in ways he doubted he’d ever be able to put into words.

Damen reached for his own cock, but Laurent pulled his hand away, offering no explanation for why he did so. Instead, he rested a still-oiled hand on his hip as he placed himself against Damen’s entrance.

“Well?” Laurent put light pressure on Damen. “Do you think you can take me?”

Damen folded his hips backward, trying desperately to relax and wanting more than anything to show Laurent what his body was capable of.

Laurent pressed the tip against him harder. Damen gasped as the head broke through. Both of Laurent’s hands were on Damen’s hips now. Damen took a few deep breaths, relaxing as he pushed back. One easy slide, and Laurent filled him completely. Laurent emitted some sort of guttural, animalistic noise at the sensation.

“You would have made a fantastic pet.” Chest pressed against Damen’s back, Laurent set a slow rhythm with his hips. “If only I’d known back then how willing you’d be to open yourself up to me.”

“Laurent…” Damen fell to his elbows.

Laurent began moving more quickly. He wrapped a hand around Damen’s cock. “You _love_ this; don’t you?”

Damen turned to breathe helplessly into Laurent’s sweat-slicked neck.

Removing his hand, Laurent entwined it in his dark curls. With his other hand against Damen’s chest, he pulled him up and onto his knees, pulsing harder and harder into Damen. “Tell me how much you love this.”

Lost in passion, Damen could hardly think, let alone form words. Laurent pulled him back harder by the hair and drove his cock into Damen with even more fervor. “Well?”

Damen said nothing. Laurent slowed his movement. Stilled. And pulled out.

Damen fell on his hands, panting. “What are you – I was almost –”

“Ah. So you _can_ speak.”

“Laurent! This is ridiculous.”

“I’m not without my reasons.” Laurent pressed himself against Damen’s entrance. “I asked you a simple question. One you have yet to fully answer.”

He pushed himself back against Laurent’s cock. The tip slid in easily. “Aren’t my actions enough of an answer?”

Laurent held Damen’s hips in place, keeping him from sliding into what he craved. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I love when you fuck me.”

“Obviously.” Laurent slid himself ever-so-slightly further into Damen. “Care to elaborate, or shall we just kneel here with my cock half in you?”

The words – the sensation – it was all too much. Laurent was going to get him to say anything and everything that was on his mind. It came out, slurred and heady, in a strange combination of Veretian and Akielon that no one but Laurent could have followed.

“I love feeling you inside me. I love it more than anything. How your cock feels when it’s slamming into me. The way I feel after. And the next day. Thinking about how I can still feel what you’ve done to me when I’m in meetings…”

Laurent pushed himself deep into Damen and started up his hard, fast rhythm again. Leaning over Damen’s back, he wrapped his hand around Damen’s cock and pumped him with shaky movements.

“And I bet you love how easily you can take me,” Laurent said. “Do you fuck yourself with your fingers when I’m not around? Do you keep yourself ready for me?”

“Yes,” Damen managed.

Letting go of Damen’s cock, Laurent grabbed Damen by both hips and drove himself as hard as he could into him. Damen worked himself, so close to the edge. Laurent let out a carnal sound as he emptied himself inside of Damen, keeping the rhythm until Damen came seconds later, spilling onto the rock beneath them.

Laurent placed a few kisses to Damen’s back and pulled out. They collapsed, overheated and exhausted, onto the rock.

“This is… not comfortable.” Laurent picked out a pebble that had embedded itself in his hand.

Damen stretched his legs out. His knees were already starting to hurt. “We should start setting up camp. Unpack. Eat something.”

“Can you walk?”

Damen laughed. “I’m not so fragile that I can’t take a hard fucking now and again.”

“And again, and again, and again…”

“Laurent!” Damen flushed. The embarrassment of the words Laurent had coaxed from him was beginning to set in.

Laurent seemed to notice, because he took Damen’s hand and kissed him. Damen let Laurent wrap his arms around him and rested his head on his muscled chest.

“Did you mean what you said?” asked Laurent. “When we were…”

Damen caught Laurent’s eye and made a pleased sound. “What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I will tire of writing bottom Damen. Today is not that day.


End file.
